Hang out or go out
by Sasusaku sk8r
Summary: Sakura has a adopted older brother.Sasuke talks finally.Sakura had a crush on him but got over it since her and naruto hang out with him .Sakura is a tomboy she's sporty and skateboards but also hangs out with girls. Read there will be sasusaku and others soon
1. Chapter 1

Another day cruising on a skateboard with my older brother Memo he was adopted when he was 5.

"Memo so how's it being a senior" Sakura said.

"Well uhh it's the same you know but it's just thinking what college and a career but I hate school I'm pretty stupid and all I want is to be pro" as Memo said that Sakura wondered why he thinks that if he's actually not dumb just average.

Well Memo is her brother that has two important things in his life. First is Sakura he will do anything he loves her like if they were real blood siblings. Second is skateboarding it's his life he loves it but not as much as he loves Sakura.

Sakura is a tomboy but not the one that you like girls just a cool chill girl that hangs out and plays sports with the guys,she still hangs out with girls but usually with guys since they are cool and don't always gossip. Sakura doesn't give a fuck about the way she looks,that's the least thing to care about to her. She just dresses casual.

Her brother respects her that way and loves how she's sporty because he also loves sports.

So it's a Monday, the most boring day of the week. Sakura is at school she is 16 years old. Today she is with the girls because she doesn't feel like playing. The girls were talking about who they like,but like She cares not paying attention She the realized it went silent and the girls looking at her. She said "what" and Ino said "well who do you like" She laughed a little and said "Ha ha your joking right" still laughing. Ino said "nope c'mon tell us" She paused because She really didn't like anyone but She just said "no one and I'm not lying because I would have told you long ago"

After all that was done Sakura hanged out all day with the girls because they are fun even though they talk a lot. What Sakura was wearing were light blue Levi's jeans,Blue & white vans with shoelace,and a blue v neck with a white long sleeve under. Her hair was down and her bangs on one side of her face.

Sakura liked hanging out with the girls but she always hanged out with her other two besties. The two were of course Naruto and Sasuke (Applause) Naruto was well a goofball and Sasuke well Sakura says a punk since he is always bullying freshmans or even seniors but even though, she knew he had a soft side she still loves them. They are always hanging out and Sasuke talks now finally in high school. He wouldn't really talk but when he did, well Naruto always annoyed him but he would talk to Naruto, so they were friends. Sakura had a crush on him and started talking to him but he was always mean wich she didn't care until they hanged out they talked and became friends, during that time she stopped liking him.

After school she said bye to the girls and walked with Naruto and Sasuke who all lived in the same block. They were all skaters but they didn't bring there boards. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all have 3 same classes English Kakashi, P.E Gai, and Science Jiyara. When they were walking Sakura a little funny, troublemaker, and prankster went behind Sasuke and when he was walking she kicked his right leg behind his left to make him trip but not fall she was laughing so hard you couldn't believe it everyone loves how Sakura laughs its those laughs when you want to make them laugh again and how they sound perfect. Sasuke smirked, for some reason he never smiles, he walked up to Sakura and said "You think this is funny watch this" he starts to tickle her and wow she couldn't take it and gave up but said next time She will win.

Memo watches Sasuke some reason he likes him as a friend but doesn't really trust him. Naruto is like his little brother he likes him a lot because of how he takes care of Sakura.

Next day Sakura goes in navy blue upper knee shorts, and wears a blue and pink sweater with her blue and white vans. Sakura got a piggy back ride from her brother because she one some bet. Sakura brought a football and asked her brother and his friends to join but they always drull over her but still join she's like whatevers then tells Sasuke and Naruto to join too. She and her brother plus some of there friends like going early to play some sports. They were playing tackle football but since Sakura has cool friends she tells the girls to play and they do so it can be girls tackle girls and guys tackle guys but girls still can tackle guys and guys do two hand touch. When they were playing it was Sakura,Hinata,ten ten, Naruto,and two of her brothers friends named John and Mike. Other team had Memo, Sasuke, Ino , Tamari, Shikamaru, and Kiba.

Memo had the ball and threw a pass to Sasuke who caught the ball and started running he is fast one of the fastest but sucks that him and Sakura have the same speed, he was running but out of no where Sakura ran behind his side and dived putting all her weight to get him down, got him and he got up and gave her props because no one can really tackle him she got lucky, really. Her brothers yelled "Damn that's my sis" Sakura smiled and told Sasuke "You think I was ganna let you get away in your dreams Haha" Sasuke says "Ha Sakura nice but you could do better probably or not haha" when he said that Sakura turned and glared and he pretended to be scared and said "Just kidding Sakura"

After all that Sakura had a cut on her elbow also Sasuke did from Sakura. They both walked in the office having playful fights ,teasing, and laughing because Sasukes a jokester. Sakura and Sasuke play football and soccer together. They got a bandaid and got to choose which one they want and of course Sakura still funny and Playful got a Spongebob one and Sasuke well he's just random to at points got a Crayon bandaid. When they walked to class he made fun of her bandaid saying "Dork who gets Spongebob now adays hahaha" Sasuke laughing at her. She socks him in the arm and says "Shutup I love that show fag" and when she said that he smiled in a weird but funny way showing his teeth and opening his eyes. Sakura looked at him and burst out in laughter because she never seen him like that. During home room Sakura and Sasuke weren't there they pretended to be in trouble and got a janitor broom and went to the auditorium to sweep. when they were there they just threw the broom because if the janitor comes he won't say nothing since they became good friends with him every time they get in trouble. They just talked there but heard a code from janitor doing a bird whistle. They got up but the auditorium was clean so they got the broom and said done.

A class came in and it was her brothers class. They are showing them where they might be graduating. Memo saw her and smiled. She saw him and smiled back because when he smiles it makes you smile and every girl will faint except Sakura. He told Sasuke "Wuuzzz upp" and Sasuke said "nothing man you" Memo says "doing good". Then we hear a teacher call him angry and he says "Damn lady can't you fucken wait I'm talking to my sister and friend" after that the whole class yelled ohhhhh and Sakura smirked she hugged him and said "Dork listen you can always talk to me go pay attention" he smiled and said "ok but like you are" then he left with the class.

After the bell rung English was going ti start so Sasuke and Sakura go meet naruto. When they get to class they go to the way back where it's only trouble and you don't get caught because its a huge classroom. Sakura says if Kakashi comes wake me up. Then five seconds later she's passed out. Naruto and Sasuke begin writing notes.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE ( tee hee )

Ok so Wut Is Up my NARUTO fans I got a review and I was like "wtf "I thought no one was ganna read or review it so thank you somecoolUchiha you're so cool for that (tear skydiving off my face) I am going to continue it and make it pretty long and I will take your advice so eat,read,review! And sorry for a wait I'll start now and will update

Peace -.-


	3. Chapter 3

Me: sup I know I left you guys hanging on the other chapter but now let's do this and lee can you please tell them now

Lee: of course I'll tell any thing to these youthful readers

Me: (anime sweatdrop) ok ok just say it

Lee: ahum DIIIIISSSSSCLLLaaiiimmmeerrr ,I or the author do not own naruto even though we wish and cry we don't sadly.

Done so how was that ( big smile and sparkle on his teeth )

Me: (slow clap) well done aaa-

Sasuke: Get to the story already! you talk to much and lee I have one thing to say...you look like a booger with that green outfit. Bye

Me:ok ok duck butt gosh and lee it's true

Lee:oh I see well a youthful booger!

Flashback

After the bell rung English was going to start so Sasuke and Sakura go meet naruto. When they get to class they go to the way back where it's only trouble and you don't get caught because its a huge classroom. Sakura says if Kakashi comes wake me up. Then five seconds later she's passed out. Naruto and Sasuke begin writing notes.

End Flashback

Sasukes POV

"ahhhh typical Sakura she needs to stay up but just today I'll let her sleep" sasuke says to Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke begin writing notes.

NOTE

To: My bitch Sasuke in the corner in the back table

From: Your Pimp Naruto

- Naruto

Hey Teme remember what you were talking about earlier with me about a prank what was that about again.

- Sasuke

Hey you Fucken piece of shit I'm not your bitch but you are a DOBE still.

And oh yeah it was that I want to do a prank on Sakura for that time she got us by blind folding us and made us kiss on accident then glued us on a chair then when she showed us that two girls one cup video 'eruugk' ima barf.

- Naruto

Don't forget that nasty milkshake she made us and who knows what was in that and also the bucket of water on the ceiling she made us hold and left till we dropped it and got soaked in water.

-Sasuke

We should do many things but let's do a fart noise and blame it on Sakura.

-Naruto

Ok so that's it for right now. we will call her name and she'll say I'm sorry because she probably thinks kaka sensei caught her.

-Sasuke

Alright let's do this

Naruto got the note and put it inside his journal

"pppppbbbbbbffft" ,Naruto makes a fart noise. Then "EWWWwww Sakura come on that smells" sasuke says. While their saying that everyone is looking at them but mostly Sakura.

Sakura wakes up and goes "sorry I won't do it again" in a sleepy voice and Naruto and Sasuke are laughing so kakashi sensei goes and says "Sakura do you need to step outside to release your smelly gases", Sakura goes "what nonononono I'm fine" then "fffft"

A silent one they make and Sasuke says "their silent bit Deadly" and him and the whole entire class are laughing so Sakura has a rose pink cheeks and kakashi makes her step outside.

Outside the classroom

Sakura couldnt believe it so she went through her back pack and got a rubiks cube to play with since her brother showed her how to figure it out, during that time she knew she had a good five minutes so she got up and ran to narutos locker and well he has the lock of his b-day. She opens the locker and stacks all the books on top so they will fall when he opens it and she put some flour she stole from the cafeteria so it can get him too. Then she went to sasukes and they can customize their lockers so she got her pink spray can that she has and some stickers and started to decorate. The whole locker was pink with hearts and flowers then she remembered her cousin gave her some stickers that sasuke will not like. Sakura put a giant sticker like a size of a ball of Justin biebers face on the middle of the locker. She runs back just in time because she was walking back and kakashi asked "what were you doing at the end of the hallway"

Sakura say "taking a little walk just so I can relax and calm down a bit ",kakashi then suckered in and believed it.

There was 20 minutes left of class and he gave them free time so he can read his beloved book.

Sakura walks back to her desk and she sees Sasuke ,Naruto,and Kiba their just laughing. In Sasukes opinion he thought he was ganna get a threat and socked but all Sakura did was give a smile. The three boys saw and got freaked out and said at the some time "Oh No".

Kiba was a part of this to by saying it smells bad so since he helped he was scared but Sakura didn't have time for Kiba but she'll get him later.

Sakura POV

Class finally ends I can't wait to see Sasukes and Narutos face. Naruto goes to his locker and "BAABOOM" books fell on him and now he has powder all over him. That was hilarious I couldn't breath then now comes Sasuke I'll walk with him to his Locker. I see the girls so I call them and they follow me and Sasuke 10 seconds later " WHAAAAT THHEEE FHSGSHGSOOUSIKJA YOU MOTHER FUCKER MY LOCKER LOOKS LIKE A BARBIE SHITTED ON IT " "aaaahahahaaaaahahaha" I'm laughing so much I think I lost 100 pounds by laughing but "wooo you know what they say paybacks a Bitch". After all that it results to a grouchy uchiha and a annoyed Uzumaki. This day goes from bad to badass I love it,..."Riiiiinnnnngg"...

"Holy Shit we're ganna be late c'mon "

In P.E class

Sakura,Sasuke,and Naruto barely made it and came just in time. Sakura goes to the changing room and puts on her clothes she has and, she is wearing a Gray t-shirt with black shorts (they look like the ones soccer players wear not to short or to long its right above the knee) and they have pink stripes in the side and Sakura is so nerdy and funny she has a little bit more than medium high socks that are patterns and different colors and some old vans. Sasuke comes out and is wearing a gray shirt with the sleeves cut off and the Uchiha logo on the back with black shorts and black medium socks with is wearing a The same shirt as sasuke except he has Uzumaki on the back with black and orange shorts and black socks with some nikes.

They go hang out as usual waiting for the other people And talk about the pranks and laugh about them until they start playing thumb wrestle and no one can Beat Naruto he has a special move that he cause" Chubby finger "he has a chubby thumb which for some reason Sakura thinks its cute. After about 5 minutes Sakura was writing on one of Sasukes hand while the other is vs Narutos. Sakura writes I 3 Sakura with all my Heart ,next to it she puts the date that they first met. He looks and says" wow Sakura and says lets go",and right away before they get to have free time they do their excersises. They run 50 laps around and then do 75 sit ups and 55 for guys and 35 for girls then 5 suicides. Naruto finishes first then Sasuke, they were 2 seconds apart and Sakura after and she was 8 seconds behind them. They are sweating and then Sakura gets up and dog piles on Naruto and Sasuke then tenten and Neji join after Tamari and she drags Shikamaru too. It's was insane until Sakura felt someone grab her butt she gave a death glare to everyone until naruto says sorry his hand just moved to the wrong place and Sakura just yelled "YOU BAKA THAT WAS NOT COOL" Sakura pounds him in the head and he falls through the floor only showing his head above the ground. Naruto got out and kept rubbing his head.

They start walking and start talking all of them who were in the dog pile and play that game this or that. Sasuke was the first to ask a question. He tells Sakura "what would you choose vagina or dick".Sakuras eyebrow twitched and said how I'm I suppose to answer that when I don't even know which to pick at least in what body part or you know ...

Sasuke says yes I mean in Sex her eyebrow twitched again and she says I'm not lesbian so dick. She says "My turn (with a smirk) would you eat a old mans dead skin off his foot or lick a hairy guys butthole. Sasukes eyes were squinting and he wasn't moving with a plain face. Sasuke had a hard time and said the old mans.(ewww nasty yuck)Sasuke said ok Marry one,Kill one,Fuck one. Lee,sai,and choji he says kill Sai marry choji fuck lee and that was all hard she almost Sakura says ok Sasuke, Karin , Hinata , Ino. Sasuke says kill Karin, fuck Ino, marry Sakura didn't want no more awkward questions so she gets a football and says "ok who's in". Everyone goes me and the game was starting. Sakura was 1st captain and naruto was 2nd. Sakura looks at all if them and then sasuke, he makes a weird smirk and she just says in her head oh no I need to get him still I'm not done with him.

Sakura picks her team which is Ino,,Shikamaru,and has temari,Sasuke,and had a good 20 minutes left so they started. Sakura chose tails cause tails never fails and she was lucky that she got they were arguing about position she tells them it. Tenten your quarterback no matter what you can throw crazy good and well that's mostly what you do with ninja just go where you want and Shikamaru

Help tenten with the at Narutos team they just were fighting and said just let Temari be QB she is pretty good, then they agreed and went to a position.

In the game it's 35 - 28 Narutos team is winning and they have the ball. Temari says "ok this time we use chakra".They all Focus their chakra to their feet for more speed except temari.

Sakura says "ok everyone it's time to use chakra."Then they focus their chakra so they can be light and fast but strong on their muscles.

Back to Narutos team. Temari has the ball and says just go all the way and cross at the end. "Ready 69,...69,...69(Sakura was like am I the only one who thinks bad and started laughing she says Temari would to Sasuke)...Hike" temari took a deep breath and focuses her chakra to her arms and pulls or giant fan thingy. She does a jutsu and while she threw the ball she uses her fan to get more power and blows the ball not knowing who will get it. In the field Sakura was doing small giggles because she was still thinking of what temari said while running with Sasuke guarding. Sakura was telling Sasuke he sucks and smells while pushing him and tripping him to get him back. Naruto crossed with Sasuke and it confused them but Sakura saw wich way the ball was heading and Ran to Naruto with Shikamaru. Shikamaru did an illusion Jutsu and Sakura sensed it and got passed it with some chakra expected the ball coming so he stopped and The illusion tricked him and everyone snaps out of it and saw Ino going for the ball but also Neji until "BOOOM", Neji and Ino run into each other and and everyone said "Eeeeeeeee wow that hurt",they ran to them and took them to the told her everything and she said okay and was checking for serious damage. They were all ganna wait but they had to change so they did.

Then Sasuke tells Sakura "we won still", Sakura goes "lucky because if Ino caught it we would end tie since it was a minute left". Then she checks on ino and neji and their fine they are just laying down with an ice pack on their head. Sakura started heading to her next class. Sasuke and Naruto too.

In class Sakura started texting and she was in health for women in kurenias class but she had private lessons a long time ago so she knows everything...

Me:Okay I'm tired today I was up all night and it's 2 in the morning but I know it sucked , well it's all right.

...

Me: Booger did you forget to say something

Lee:huh... oooh...Yahh ...review...an-

Me:lee passed out guys I'm going to also hope you review I will be updating more now. Sasuke come say something

Sasuke: I like Butt...tee..hee

Me: what the FUUCCKKK was that!

Sasuke: j...k...hahaha...um see you next chapter Byiiiaaacchhhheeeessss!

Me:Remember eat,read,review

There will be Sasusaku soon just saying their bestfriend relationship.


End file.
